MTMTE stories
by Serenity Fortune
Summary: These are fanfics and stories based in the MTMTE universe oc's from my friends will be posted in here and when the stories come up I will give them proper credit where it is due. Warning it will have slash pairings that I like in it, characters of Wolf bot will be used AKA eomonmoonbertlotanis of deviantart
1. Chapter 1

MTMTE: sick day

"Ratchet is she ok, oh Primus please tell me she doesn't have a horrible sickness!?" Tailgate franticly asked Ratchet.

"Will you calm down, Maria just has a cold. It's not fatal she's just gonna be sluggish and tired, she's gonna have a bad headache for a bit but I gave her medicine for that. Give her orange juice and plenty of water, she needs to keep her fluids up and no junk food. Rewind is coming down here with Chromedome to help you." Said Ratchet pulling his thermometer out of Maria's mouth, shaking the saliva off it.

"Wow that's nice of them, I didn't think they'd want to help." Said Tailgate with surprise.

"Well it's more for Maria, she's grown on them quite a bit. Not just them but half of the base has fallen for this little ankle biter." Said Ratchet standing up.

"Now if you'll excuse me I got three sparklings to attend to who are also out with colds."

"But I thought you only had two sparklings, Mei and Drake."

"Yes well in age they're sparklings but I got one huge sparkling who helped create the smaller ones." Said Ratchet pulling out a vial.

"Tron?" Asked Tailgate

"He hates taking his medicine worse then our kids, but I love him the overgrown hatchling." Said Ratchet with a smile.

Tailgate watched him leave and turned to Maria who curled up in her bed, her cheeks all red from her fever. Walking over gently put his hand on her forehead, the cooling touch helped relax the young girl and relieve the uncomfortable heat brewing in her head. She let out a relaxed sigh making Tailgate smile.

"You wait here Maria I'm gonna get something to drink." Said Tailgate standing up and rushing out.

Maria sat up, her blur eyes drooping a bit from the lack of sleep she had gotten last night due to her headache. She coughed and rubbed her throat, she sniffles in hopes of clearing her sinuses of mucus clogging them. Resting her head against her pillow she stared at her door waiting for Tailgate, she coughed from time to time. She blinked a few times and played with her red buttons on her pajamas all decorated with prints of cherries, her short wheat blonde hair was slightly messed up from tossing and turing in bed. She looked up hearing her door open, hoping to be Tailgate turned out to be Whirl.

"Well looks like someone is still in bed." Said Whirl in his usual tone.

Maria was always a bit skittish of Whirl mostly of his personality, one moment he could be your friend next be a ruthless worrier. She also avoided him due to her other care takers attitude towards him, Cyclonus. Whirl and Cyclonus don't get along together so she tends to try and keep them apart as much as possible, Maria was much like Tailgate. Innocent, sweet and somewhat naive but in a good way.

"So whatcha doing still in bed, gonna tell me or does the cyber-feline still have your tongue." Said Whirl kneeling down to the little girl.

Maria was a very, very quiet child. Tailgate adopted her when he found her in the streets of a city, she was alone and very pale. Tailgate of course being an Autobot didn't want to leave her alone so brought her to the ship the lost light. Ultra Magnus of course didn't like the idea but Rodimus sorta fell for the little angel so allowed Tailgate custody of the child. No one knows why she doesn't talk but Rung believes it to be something in her past.

"You just pretending to be sick to skip out on your appointment with Rung?" Whirl teased. Maria shrink'd into her bed hiding her face from Whirl, of course Whirl pulled the blanket away.

"Come on tell me how you managed to trick the doc into thinking your sick it'll give me a great excuse to get out some of these training-"

"What do you think your doing in here?" Whirl turned around to see Cyclonus standing at Maria's door, Whirl got up.

"I wanted to see if our quiet half-pint was faking being sick, I wanted to know how she did it so I can-"

"So you can skip out on things I know the trick and she isn't faking, First Aid and Ratchet already looked her over and both agreed she was sick. Now get out or else." Said Cyclonus venomously. Whirl raising his hands in defense left.

Maria looked up at her secular savior as he stared down at her, much like Whirl she was skittish of him. Shy an would only go up to him if Tailgate wasn't around, of course he didn't mind she was quiet and didn't bug him for things. Though there was that part about him that tugged at his spark and that was, believe it or not her lack of talking. He couldn't help worry about her lack of words, she could speak its just she didn't want to apparently. She was silent since the day she arrived, she would simply write down what she wanted but never vocally say anything that she wanted or desired.

"You can't keep you mouth shut forever child say something soon or it'll be the death of you."

Cyclonus was always a bit cold in his approach to things, but to him saying something cold to the child might get her to speak. But she just looked at him and a sad look came to her eyes, no doubt recalling her life before. So his plan failed into coaxing the child to speak.

"I'm back Maria and I brought some soup and a friend!" Said Tailgate, Cyclonus sat back against the wall as Tailgate entered with Diana Wolfbane. In Diana's arms was a small cream and coco colored cat named Miso, Diana smiled as the little girls eyes widened seeing the cat.

"Hi Maria, Tailgate told me you weren't feeling good and I know how that feels to be cooped up in here so I brought you a friend to keep you company. This is Miso my kitty, she's been my kitty for years and when ever I got sick she'd be right by my side. So I thought you deserve some company, be a good girl Miso and look after her." Said Diana, Miso meowed and curled up next to Maria.

Maria snuggled with the cat as Tailgate placed the soup down for her to eat, happily the child began to eat the warm soup. At that time three bots arrived, Chromedome, Rewind and Swerve.

"Hey there she is the lady of the hour, we heard you were sick so we moved movie night to your room!" Shouted Swerve.

"Yeah...only if she's feeling up for it." Said Chromedome nudging Swerve to keep his voice down.

"How you feeling Maria?" Asked Rewind kneeling down to the tiny child. She motioned she was getting better but still felt a little...woozy from the fever.

"Yeah I can see your cheeks are still red, well like Swerve said since your sick we figured we'd move movie night to your room if you feel like it."

Maria's eyes grew big and nodded, Rewind sat down an adjusted the camera on his helm. Diana smiled and left as the bots all gathered to watch a film together, First Aid joined in. The film was a educational film based on the history of Primes that had existed in the past and what they had done, Swerve brought some energon and Enex from his bar. Tailgate sat down next to Maria's bed both to comfort her and to keep an eye on her condition, Chromedome sat with legs crossed to give Rewind a comfortable place to sit.

"Ok coming up here Maria is the Ark 1 this was built a long time ago, about 4 to 6 million years ago. Nova prime is gonna read out a Roster and show who is going on the ship." Said Rewind. Maria's eyes widened watching the film before her, she stared as the Ark 1 came into view.

"Cool isn't it shorty?" Asked Swerve as he shoved a handful of energon treats into his mouth.

"I think that answer is obvious." Said Chromedome looking at Maria's expression.

The film was about two hours long, about half way Maria fell asleep resting her head against Tailgates arm. He smiled behind his mask and gently tucked her back into her bed, First Aid took this time to see how she was doing. He checked her temperature by running a thermometer across her forehead, checking it he saw her fever had gone down quiet a bit.

"So is our shorty gonna live?" Joked Swerve.

"Oh shut up will you?" Said Chromedome.

"Her fever has gone down, I'd say when she wakes up she'll be feeling better. But to be sure we'll give her a little more medicine when she wakes up and see how she feels after that." Said First Aid putting his supplies away.

"Good, sleep tight Maria...you little spark breaker." Said Tailgate as he gently maneuvered the little child back into a comfortable poisson, leaning forward he gave the tiny child a kiss before leaving her to rest.

End


	2. Chapter 2

MTMTE: sweet voice

Maria stared up at Cyclonus, eyes wide with wonder and amazement. He had Whirl pinned up against a wall hard, his hand pressing against his head keeping him in place. Whirl had this habit of picking on Maria when ever he could, today he cornered her and was tugging at her little apron. Tailgate had recently discovered the joy of dressing and primping Maria. Her outfit was a blue dress with red flower prints all around like polka dots, white bloomers and a white apron to put it all together. Maria like this outfit in particular cause it made Tailgate smile a lot even though his mouth was hidden behind a mask.

"What's your problem, I'm just having a little fun with the little shortie."

"Tugging and lifting her skirt to see her bloomers isn't having a little fun, I said it before and I'll say it again keep your greasy, grimy claws away from Maria. Less you want me to gouge out that optic of yours and make you permanently blind." Growled Cyclonus, Whirl growled and shoved the ex-con off him and stormed out, Cyclonus looked down at maria with an unhappy look.

"Are you ever going to talk?" He questioned, Maria looked away

He let a small sigh and picked up the tiny child, carrying her in one hand he looked around the base for Tailgate. That or any of the other humans wandering around the base, he wouldn't admit it but he hated the fact of leaving Maria alone. He felt better when he knew she was either with Tailgate, Rewind or any of the other humans. Tailgate was in Swerves bar enjoying a small drink before going out to work again, Swerve was already bugging him about something.

"Hey I think I know how you can get Maria to talk just-"

"Won't work."

"You haven't even heard my idea." Whined Swerve.

"You were going to suggest I bribe her with a cookie, weren't you?"

For the first time Swerve didn't say anything, he sat for a whole two minutes without saying a word. To other bots that knew Swerve that was a new world record for being quiet for him, Tailgate recalled trying this little idea only to be outsmarted by the little girl. Snatching the cookie when he wasn't looking, using various tactics to distract him. It ended when Cyclonus walked in and when Tailgate turned to greet him Maria snatched the seventh cookie from Tailgate's hand.

"Cyclonus said no more using bribes to get her to talk now, I don't know if he wants to do it on his own way or let Maria speak on her own. Frankly I just hope she starts talking soon, if love to hear that sweet little voice of hers." Said Tailgate with a sigh.

"You know I heard a rumor that a room near your guys's room is haunted." Said Swerve.

"Yeah right who told you that?" Asked Tailgate a little skeptical.

"Skids did, he said he passed by that old storage room where you and Cyclonus sleep and he swore he heard singing from it, good singing that sounded beautiful." Said Swerve finishing cleaning one glass.

"Well count Maria out, it's not Cyclonus cause if it was him Drift would have told him to stop already. Besides he and I go to bed around the same to me and he doesn't leave my side." Said Tailgate.

"Yeah and besides Skids said "beautiful" Cyclonus when he sings makes me want to rip out my audio receptors."

"Shut up, anyway I got nothing." Said Tailgate.

"I say we go on a stake out tomorrow night to see exactly what's going on, I'll invite a few more guys and you invite Maria too-"

"Sorry Swerve, if its passed 8'o clock then Maria can't join us."

"Oh come on that's stupid." Said Swerve.

"No it's not Cyclonus and I both agree she goes to bed at 8, besides she doesn't mind at all." Said Tailgate with a pert nod.

With that Tailgate left, Swerve somehow managed to get a few more bots on board with him to see if this room was really haunted, Whirl, Chromedome, Rewind and Cyclonus were all joining in. Since they had a night to wait they all decided to just get as much sleep as possible, Cyclonus and Tailgate prepared for bed around eight with Maria.

"Ok Maria, teeth are now nice and clean and your in your pretty pajamas." Said Tailgate as he helped Maria into a white lace flannel nightgown something Victorian girls would wear.

"Ok let's get you to bed, but first..." Tailgate picked up the little girl and took her to Cyclonus laying on the berth he shared with Tailgate.

Holding the little girl to him she kissed his cheek, Cyclonus simply looked at her and nodded. Tailgate wished he'd acknowledge the child but seeing Maria smile when he nodded made feel better for the most part.

"Alright bed time." Said Tailgate tucking the little girl in, giving her a kiss he turned the lamp she had off and left. He climbed next to Cyclonus and turned off the light, cuddling close to the ex-con he could feel his arm wrap around him.

Cyclonus sighed softly as he recalled earlier, when he confronted Whirl he wished Maria would have said something. But he began to think it was a loosing battle, he thought Maria would never speak. But he had to give it time me supposed, he'd let Tailgate work with Maria and with luck she'd speak. He never noticed Maria sliding out of her bed and through a small hole in the wall, the next morning Cyclonus awoke with two warm tiny hands on his face.

Maria smiled at him when he opened his optics, her little blue eyes looking right in to his. He couldn't help but smile at her, taking a single claw he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She smiled back and pointed to the clock, her way of saying "it's time to get up". He sighed and set Maria to the side and woke up Tailgate, they proceeded with their jobs for the day. Later in the evening the bots investigating the haunted room met up, all hid behind some crates and waited.

"I hope Maria isn't to upset." Muttered Rewind.

"Upset about what?" Asked Tailgate.

"Well tonight was movie night but we canceled it for this and Maria wanted to watch that Monster in Paris movie with us-"

"Come off it she's seen it like five times." Said Whirl.

"Yeah but she's always watched it by herself, she wants to watch it with us sometime." Hissed Chromedome.

"Wait...do you hear that?"

All the bots went silent, the room was dark the only light was from the moon shinning in from the window. They all looked only to see a familiar little girl in a white nightgown, it was clearly passed her bed time of course. But the bots where confused on the reason why she was up so late, Whirl nudged Rewind and motioned him to record what she was doing mostly to try and capture her doing something silly.

They watched her take some things out of a box, she pulled out a white chapeau hat with a light blue ribbon tied on it with a bow and a make shift red scarf. Her little eyes glittered with tears clearly sad about something, placing the hat on her head and the scarf around her neck she stepped into the moon light. It shined like a spotlight upon her, she sat there and stared at the moon...until she unknowingly shocked the friends she knew in that room...she began to sing.

"I.. I hide my light inside a cloak of night  
Beneath the red scarf and a chapeau

The pearl of my heart locked within a shell  
too afraid to let it go, to let it show  
and all the headlines read  
for the whole world to see

A Monster in Paris

I fall apart, I fall apart, apparently  
I did appear beneath the light  
yes it was me

A Monster in Paris"

Tailgate was so shocked, her voice was the most sweetest thing he had ever heard since he heard Cyclonus singing to him in the mother tongue. Cyclonus was at a loss for words just like Swerve and the others, they watched her pull out a picture. They could see it was a picture of the entire lost light crew, her fingers draping across the photo sadly.

"I hide my pain inside a melody  
it's as if notes I sing will set me free

I keep all my dreams under a lock and key  
I'm so afraid that they will fly, away from me

A Monster in Paris

A Monster in Paris

A Monster in Paris"

Maria held the photo close to herself and sniffled softly as tears fell from her eyes and on the photo, she used the scarf to dry her tears. She let out a sigh and set the picture to try side.

"Why...am I such a coward...why am I such a burden on them?" Maria was talking to herself.

"I want to talk to them but...what if they laugh at me...make fun of my voice...what if...if..." Maria trailed off and simply sat there, a depressed look in her face. She never saw the figure standing behind her, his blue eyes looking at her.

"Maria..."

Maria jumped and turned around, there standing behind her was Tailgate. She quickly took off her hat and scarf hiding it behind her back, she prepared herself to be scolded for staying up late but instead she was lifted into his arms. He smiled sweetly at her, taking the hat and scarf he put them back on her head and neck.

"Can you sing that song again for us again please, your voice is really pretty." Requested Tailgate.

Maria's face turned red, she turned to see the others standing in the room. She buried her face in Tailgates armor so embarrassed, she felt Cyclonus's fingers on her back gently rubbing in small circles coaxing the little girl to show her face.

"It's nice to finally hear your voice." Said Cyclonus with a warm smile.

Whirl shrugged as Chromedome, Rewind and Swerve came out and applauded the small performance by the little girl. Maria blushed more but smiled, apparently she started this a while back, the singing was recent. She loved the songs from her Monster in Paris movie and started singing them, it wasn't long before Maria started talking to everyone.

"She's gotten so much better since she started talking." Said Tailgate watching Maria play a game with Rewind.

"Yes and at least she'll call out for help of Whirl starts picking on her again." Said Cyclonus.

Cyclonus smiled happily when no one was looking, he was the happiest out of everyone for Maria. He finally could hear his darling little angels voice, her sweet beautiful voice.

End


	3. Chapter 3

MTMTE: ...her song...

Chromedome couldn't believe what he was doing, it was unethical , unnatural, and against anything he believed and was comfortable with. But none the less he had to, he could see the dangers if he didn't do it but wished it was a last resort when of course it wasn't. At this time a few bots including himself were building a machine, a machine that would allow him access into a "humans" memories as easily as he can access a cybertronians memories. They weren't building it to use on a human Decepticon sympathizer, no this was on one of their own humans...Serenity, the wife of Bumble bee.

"Chrome we're almost done do you want to do a trial run?"asked one bot. Chrome nodded, they began testing it on a few volunteers and showed that it worked with no side affects. The subject would lay on a specially padded berth, after being put into a hypnotized state wires would be attached to the subjects head, Chromedome then would hook into a machine that the wires were connected to. Using the machine he would go into the subjects mind just like how he'd go into any cybertronians mind. Being a skilled Mnemosurgeon he could access memories long since hidden as long as it didn't affect the patients health. Once everything was set up it was time for the hardest part...getting Serenity to cooperate.

"Cho can you say mama?" Serenity smiled as her little bright eyed daughter sitting on her lap. Taylor sat next to her in a bed still recovering from an encounter with some bounty hunters, being part werewolf she was healing faster. In fact the only reason she was still in bed was due to Ratchets orders to stay in bed till he was sure she was alright.

"How you feeling?" Asked Serenity to Taylor.

"Restless, I've been cooped up in this room for a whole week S4 I'm just itching to go outside and just run around ya know?" Serenity giggled.

"Yes I know, but at least you've got company." Said Serenity motioning to the sleeping pup laying beside her, Taylor smiled warmly.

"Yeah, Setsuko does take the dullness out of being in this room, plus Jazz oh bless his spark that little snuggle bunny of mine." Said Taylor as she watches her infant daughters chest rise and fall from her light breathing and giggling thinking of her husband.

"But all that aside S4 I'm more concerned about you...how you holding up?"

The smile on Serenity's face softened just slightly, her eyes drifted down to her daughter suckling on her own hand. Gently brushing some errand strands of hair from her face she let out a soft sigh and said.

"I'm holding up ok I suppose, it's just...*sigh*...what happened to you was just to close a call. That and it mirrored pretty close to...well you know." Taylor's eyes never left her beloved sisters face, nodding in agreement.

"But...knowing your ok and the fact your complaining about bring cooped up is actually helping." Serenity's smiled, Taylor smiled back and leaned over and gently bumped her forehead to her sisters.

"Just remember S4, you have me, my daddy, Zeeky and Bumble bee all here to take care of you and know what your going through. Especially daddy cause..."

"I know Taylor...you know I think he took it the hardest, but I know uncle Kevin would understand." Both girls smiled as they then returned their attention to their daughters.

"Come on Cho say mama, mama...ok how about daddy, daddy." Said Serenity to her little daughter, but Cho paid no attention to her mother. Instead found the figure standing at the door more interesting, she started cooing and waving her arms around.

"Huh?" Serenity looked up to see Chromedome leaning against the door.

"Well hi Chromedome." Said Serenity with a surprised tone.

"Hi , um I..."

"Chromedome for the hundredth time call me S4 or Serenity you don't have to call me ." Said Serenity with a smile.

"R-Right...um yeah listen I need your help with something in the lab for a bit do you mind helping me?"

"Sure Taylor you don't mind watching Cho for a little bit do you?"

"No problem." Said Taylor taking Cho and placing her next to Setsuko. Straightening out her white kitten shirt and denim skirt she followed Chromedome down the hall, she couldn't help notice Chromedome being slightly jumpy. She chalked it up to him being nervous around humans since she never really saw him interacting with humans as much. They walked into a darkened room, Serenity squinted to try and see in front of her but she could barely make out Chromedomes figure.

"Um Chromedome unlike you I don't have headlights to see so can you turn on a li-" before she could finished her sentence a cloth came over her mouth, an arm wrapped around her preventing her from escaping. She struggled for a few seconds until the fumes from the cloth caused her to pass out.

"That worked better then I expected." Said Chromedome gently removing the cloth from Serenity's mouth.

"I'm sorry about this S4 but we can't afford another incident like with Fortress Maximus's, we're lucky Rung is helping him...strange how he can't seem to get to you." Chrome flipped on the lights, proceeded to his new machine and strapped Serenity into it.

"Alright, now lets wait a few more seconds and we can begin." Chrome sat and waited for Serenity to awaken, his machine wouldn't work as well if the subject was unconscious. After a few seconds Serenity begins to gain consciousness, she groaned and went to rub her face only to bump her hand against a cold surface.

"Wha-huh?!"

"Eyes open now." Said a voice, Serenity struggled to get out of whatever she was strapped in but whatever it was had her strapped in tight.

In a blink of an eye lights began to flash into Serenity's vision, the fast moving lights caused her to feel dizzy and disoriented. Soon she was in as daze, she felt weightless. Things suddenly turn white, suspended in a purgatory like world. She then recalled this same feeling when she was young, slowly the white world began to shift and change to that specific memory.

Soft green grass, white fluffy clouds taking unearthly fun shapes. She was spinning round, her hands held by a large man as he spun her. Her feet were off the ground, weightless in the air. The man spinning her had dark hair of gold and grey, eyes like an oceans of green. A short scruffy gold and grey beard, his appearance to be of a wise old lion. The man released her and she fell on the soft green grass, she laughed as the grass tickled her face and bare arms. The laughter of another girl joined in as she fell next to her, Serenity looked to see a younger version of her beloved sister and friend Taylor. Serenity smiled as she cuddled close to her sister, both laughing as the warm sun shined on them.

"This is a very interesting memory you chose but it's not what we're to look at." Said a voice, Serenity gasped and looked up to see Chromedome standing above her. She quickly turned over on to her knee's and looked at him.

"What-what are you doing here go away!" Shouted little Serenity.

"I think the correct term is get out, better yet lets do this Serenity."

Chromedome snapped his fingers and like that the world they were in disappeared, they were again in the purgatory white room. This time Serenity was strapped to a chair, not to tight to hurt he just to keep her in place.

"What is going on Chromedome why are you doing this?!" Serenity shriek at him as she tried to pry herself free.

"Take it easy I'm just here to do some digging, I know your scared but I really don't think you should be. I'm just looking for something okay?"

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"That's a bit of a secret, but what I can say is that involves the incident two weeks ago." Serenity shivers recalling the event, like before the white room took the form of that specific memory.

It all seemed normal, Serenity and Taylor were out patrolling around the base with their husbands Bumble bee and Jazz. All seemed quiet and clam..so it seemed at the time, then everything turned into a horrific nightmare. Out of no where four Decepticons appeared, members of the DJD (Decepticon Justice Division) were after a bounty on Taylor's head. Taylor was one of the most dangerous enemies of the Decepticons and only the bests go after her. Jazz and Bumble bee did their best to fight off the cons till helped arrived but these cons were one of the worst to fight.

The DJD was one of the cruelest groups Megatron ever put together, these cons would find other cons who either flaked or defected from the Decepticon way. They would then torture them in slowest, most painful ways imaginable. They'd put your legs into a giant shrewder, cook you alive in acid and that was if they were being merciful. This group was only after Taylor for the large sum of credits that came if she was brought in dead or alive, two cons kept Bumble bee and Jazz busy as the other three went after Taylor. Taylor put up a tremendous fight but the cons were tougher and soon took her down, Serenity with her katana in hand tried to defend her sister but was soon in the hands of one of the cons. One con picked up Taylor and laughed as he squeezed her enjoying the sounds of her screams, Taylor with minimal strength left looked up at Serenity. Blood dripping cascading down from the wounds on her scalp, against the pain in her lungs she called out to Serenity.

"R-R...RUN!"

Serenity went ridged in the cons grip, eyes went wide as Taylor's body went limp in the other cons hand. Her hands shook, her teeth clenched, her breathing became faster and more labored. The con holding her laughed and mocked her, then without warning Serenity drove her katana blade into the cons wrist forcing him to let go. Removing the blade she ran up his arm to his shoulder, she then drove her katana into the cheek of the con and swinging across to his other shoulder severed the entire jaw of the con off.

The con cried in agony as he tried to keep what was left of his severed jaw on him, when he reached for it he found now his hand sliced off. Serenity stood atop of the severed limb, eyes wide still, but not of fear but of a deadly lust for spilling each and every cons energon. Her mouth curled into a devils grin as she then began to hack the con up more, she severed the cons feet next before turning slowly to stare at the con holding her precious sister. Before the con had time to run Serenity had already severed his legs off at the knees, she then aimed at the cons side driving her blade deep into his side severing his T-cog preventing the con from transforming and escaping.

Optimus soon arrived with reinforcement only to be greeted with a horrific sight, the jawless con cried out for his suffering to end. The two cons fighting Jazz and Bumble bee tried to escape with their lives but Serenity wasn't going to let them go, much like their comrades she severed their limbs. She stood over the one con who injured Taylor and held her blade over his neck ready to continue his torture, just when she was about to drive her katana into his neck the con began to cry and whimper out...

"Primus spare my spark..."

Serenity stopped and stared at him, the devils grin on her disappeared as fast as it appeared. She shivered as she stared at her own reflection in the cons optics, slowly lowering her katana she knelt down to the cons audio receptor and whispered a warning.

"If any of you cons come back for Taylor or any Autobot here or any Autobot I know and care for...well...lets just say what I just did right now would be pure mercy compared what I'll do next time."

The con shivered and nodded, Serenity slowly walked off the con and turned towards Ratchet who was tending to Taylor while First aid and Ambulon treated the cons who were bleeding from their wounds. She panted softly eyes glazed over with a dead look, but it soon dissipated when she saw and heard Taylor take in a breath of air and begin to cough.

"Slag it all to pit that hurt!" Taylor swore under her breath as she turned to Ratchet.

"You made quite a mess S4, everyone was scared of you for a week." Chromedome stepped behind her and the memory disappeared.

"Now I recall you and Taylor being in similar dilemmas where one appeared to have gone offline but never have you acted like that."

"...I don't want to be here...please let me out." Asked Serenity in a soft tone.

"Look I know it's tough but I have to do this so you don't go on a rampage again like that, next time you'll go after Autobot's like Fortress Maximus did."

"That was different, Maximus was deeply unwell from three years of torture by Overlord!"

"Regardless...we can't risk it." Said Chromedome turning his back to her.

"What do you mean "we" exactly?!" Serenity tried to attack him but with a snap of his fingers she was strapped into the chair again.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that S4, but just to let you know their doing this more for your safety then the others of the base. Now lets go back to you and Taylor, you two are very close...just how close I wonder."

The white world changed again, they were inside a bright colored play room. The walls painted a bright grassy green, toys scattered all over the floor. Clothing of all kinds and pretend jewelry, dolls, toy cars, make up kits and other things spread out on a box covered in butterfly stickers.

Chromedome smiled behind his mask as he looked at the toys, he then turned to two little girls running in laughing and giggling. Falling to their knees before the toys they began to play, dressing up in the cloths pretending to be worriers oddly. The two girls being Taylor and Serenity no more then five and six years old from what Chromedome could tell, he watched as they grabbed plastic swords and run out. He then heard a scream, he at first thought it was the girls but when he rounded the corner he saw a small purple creature with one big eye. Yellow lighting bolts on his body and a pair of wings screaming as the girls tie him up, Chromedome tilted his head.

"Who's the one eyed creature?" Asked Chromedome pointing to the creature, Serenity giggled watching.

"That's Zeek he's a Lotanis creature known as a Boltken, he babysat Taylor and I when we were little girls...awe I remember this we were playing worrier princesses."

Chromedome turned his attention to the two girls binding down the one eye'd being to a wooden pole and jabbed at him with the swords they carried. The sound of a door opening and closed him drew his attention away from the two little girls.

"We're home, girls Zeek better be in once piece if not you can expect less dessert for this week." Called out a gruff baritone voice.

"Ok daddy." Groaned Taylor cutting Zeek loose.

The golden haired man stepped out around the corner holding plastic bags filled with green vegetables and fragrant spices, Chromedome was quite amazed Serenity could remember these small details. The look of the vegetables, the smell of the herbs and spices. Of course he recalled memories of great significant are kept very pristine. He heard another voice but when he tried to keen in on it everything became fuzzy, all the voices sounded like static. When the second person came into view...he was nothing but a white black figure, cloths and hair was the only thing but the rest was white with no features what so ever.

"Hm...clearly your hiding something S4 cause your trying really hard to hide this person, but it won't work."

With a little work of his fingers outside the dream world he waited for the right moment to rip away the white veil of this mysterious being. An that moment came when the figure was about to remove his shirt, as he did the color of his skin showed along with something interesting on his skin. Upon his left arm were two wolves in a tribal fashion, his right a tribal design of a dragon and on his chest the tattoos met and circle around a butterfly. The wings so intricately designed to give the image of beauty and innocence. His hair was pitch jet black, eyes the same color as muddy water. The static in the voices began to clear, soon the voices were clear again.

"Jason what are we having for supper?!" Shouted young Taylor.

"We'll be having some stir-fry with steak for you guys." Said the young man.

"Hurray! Thanks JayJay!"

The young man smiled and began pulling out pots and pans of all kinds, the clanging and banging of them rang through the room but faded quick. Chromedome explored the room and studied this new unfamiliar person, he had something about him that made you trust him at first sight. A soft yet had a type of tone that also said he could take you down if you did something to cross him, he picked up little Serenity and had her help pour spices into the pots.

The scenery soon changed, the room was the same but some things were gone. The room was dark, the only light came from a lamp next to a easy chair. The young man was sitting in the chair leaning over with his elbows on his knees, his teeth clenched as he rested his forehead on his hands.

"Why...how could this have happened...it's not fair ...it's not-"

"Jason...are you ok?"

The young man turned to see little Serenity standing there staring at him holding a black and white puppy doll. The young man stared at her as small streams of tears stained his cheeks. Chromedome watched as he walked over and dropped to his knees, embracing the young Serenity in his arms tight.

"It's ok...it's ok my little Chou...I won't let go, I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away. I promise on my very life...I love you...my sweet little sister." Said Jason through choked out sobs.

Chromedome turned to Serenity who stared at this, tears also streaming down her face. Her hand on her chest gripping the cloth of her kitten t-shirt, softly murmuring something. Chromedome seemed to have struck a nerve on her but it wasn't the reason for her outburst.

"That...was the only time I ever saw him crying..." Said Serenity turning away for a moment.

"He called you his little sister, so he was your brother?" Asked Chromedome.

"Yes...he's my biological brother, his name as you know is Jason. He was twelve years older then me, at this time he was eighteen years old. He met Kevin around the time I was born, mom and dad died when I was only four months old."

"You and Taylor share a deep relationship then." Said Chromedome now finding something of significance.

"As deep as the ocean..." She said with a warm smile.

"Now about the boy-"

"No!" Serenity swung at him but he dodged it.

Chromedome found it the hot button, again locking her in the chair only when she displayed signs of violence. He then turned back to the somber scene, watching the young man cradle the tiny Serenity rocking her back an forth in his arms much like a parent would.

"That boy seems to be the strongest memory in your mind, now lets move ahead and see what else we can't-"

"Chromedome stop please you don't understand! Your walking on really thin ice here so thin even a feather can fall through, please stop now!" Shouted Serenity.

She struggled to get out of the chair her again, she noticed if she relaxed the chair would let her go. But where Chromedome was going next put nothing but tension in her body, she pulled and jerked at her restraints. Chromedome began to search through her memories for the one she was hiding. Finally he found it, but this wasn't something he was expecting.

He now was standing in a cold, dark, dank room. The only light within the room was from the crescent moon shining through the bars on the window, he was disturbed on how accurate she was with this memory. Every smell, every crack in the floor even the sounds were correct to what he could tell. He saw Serenity still in a young state around six, he saw her walking out of the room. The air in the hall reeked of something foul, every sound was from what he could see and hear correct. To the point it was eerie, he followed the young Serenity down the hall. Of course her older self became very hysterical, she thrashed in her restraints.

"Chromedome I'm begging you stop this now, I don't want to go through this again. PLEASE!"

Serenity's plea fell on deaf audio receptors as Chromedome followed her younger self, he watched her clench her tiny white dress tight with fear. Calling out for her brother in a soft quivering voice, finally came into sight a large cast iron door. Upon it were signs stating it was for Personnel only, there was a crack in the door. Little Serenity grabbed the handle and pulled with all the strength her tiny body could muster, she opened the door just enough so she could squeeze in. When Chromedome stepped inside...he was met...with a horrific sight.

On a large medical slab was Jason, around him five doctors cutting into him and removing various pieces of muscle and tissue. Blood spurted from the large wounds around him, the sick part was that Jason...was still conscious and struggling to get free. Chromedome almost vomited at the sight of this, Jason's eyes wide in agony almost looking for anything to end this misery. His muddy brown eyes fell on little Serenity's innocent steel blue eyes, they began to fill with tears.

Both stared deep into each others eyes, Jason's mouth opened and closed but no words came out only choked out sobs and gasps of painful breaths. Sound started to come out as he tried to form a word, Chromedome looked and tried to make out the word till...finally the word came out and it shook Chromedome to his core.

"R...R...RUN!"

Chromedome froze in place, this was it...this is why Serenity went berserk out on the battle field. This mirrored almost identically to what happened Taylor when she was attacked, but this...this was more grizzly. Just when Jason uttered the word to Serenity...one of the doctors held up an axe and brought it down severing Jason's head from his body. Blood sprayed across the room making the doctors laugh in delight, Chromedome didn't want to but looked down at little Serenity. She was covered in blood, her white dress stained. At her feet was Jason's decapitated head staring up at her, her hands twitched as her eyes darted to the katana blade next to her.

He watched another grueling scene then take place as Serenity reached for the katana blade, slowly removing it from its sheath. A devils grin forms on her face as she then began to attack the doctors severing their limbs, it was identical to what she did to the DJD. Right down to the last doctor, standing over him ready to kill him but instead. Spared him but not without causing some damage to the doctors body, severing his arms and legs off. After that the doctors she didn't harm dragged the injured ones out...she fell to her knees by Jason's head and let out a heart reaching scream. Clutching Jason's head she began sobbing hard screaming unaware the building around her was collapsing.

It was then the world turned white...Chromedome stood there staring at the young Serenity, slowly she turned around with a devils grin on her face. She began giggling as she stalked him her katana ready, he fell back on his aft and scooted back.

"I told you not to open the door but you didn't listen now let's see what happens if you die here." Said the young Serenity as she prepared to attack but then froze in place. Chrome turning around saw Serenity in her normal state standing behind him arms crossed.

"Touch him and I will make you regret it, now put down the katana and come to me. You have done enough damage and I'm sure he's learned is lesson." Her younger self complied, setting down the blade she then disappeared within the walls of Serenity's mind.

"I...I..." Chromedome stammered as Serenity helped him up.

"Now you see why I didn't want you going in there, what you saw was the death of my older brother Jason...that katana I have was his as well...and it's the same one I used on those doctors."

"How the slag can you be so calm about this?!" Said Chromedome out of hysteria.

"Chromedome...I tried to warn your but you didn't listen...my mind is like a lake frozen over. My psyche is very thin and you walked on that thin ice and fell through, there are only a few people who can go on to that lake and not fall through that thin ice. Those people are Kevin, Zeek, Taylor and Bumble bee...well maybe not Bumble bee I haven't told him "how" Jason actually died. But needless to say Chromedome you should have let them handle my mental state."

Chromedome looked at her, she was indeed like Fortress Maximus but yet different. Her past was a bit more darker, she witnessed the death of her own kin. Now he understood why she was spending so much time with Taylor, not just to keep her company but to put her mind back in order.

"Chromedome...I want to know why you did this and who put you up to this." Asked Serenity sitting down next to him.

"...well...I should show you since we're here in this place."

The white room shifted to a conference room held inside the Ark, at a large round table sat Optimus prime, Rodimus, Red Alert, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Bumble bee and Chromedome. All had grim looks on their faces, this took place just hours after what happened with Taylor and the DJD. Bumble bee was bouncing his cane a bit mostly out of nerves, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room till Red Alert spoke up.

"I'll just come out and say it, S4 went berserk out there."

"We all know that question is why." Said Ratchet.

"It's because of Taylor almost getting slagged that's why, she and Taylor are close it's obvious she'd go stir crazy on those cons." Said Bumble bee in his wife's defense.

"True enough Bumble bee but what she did...do you really think it justifies what she did to them regardless of what they done?" Asked Ultra Magnus. Bumble bee looked away for a moment, then back to his hands.

"I hate to admit it but Magnus is right, but it's not without reason is it?" Asked Rodimus.

"Needless to say something must be done to keep this from happening again, I say we take action." Said Magnus.

"What action this is the only act of real violence she's ever ever done and besides it was directed at the cons not at any Autobot's, I will agree we need to action but we need to approach this very carefully." Said Ratchet.

"Then I suggest we hold her in the brig until we-"

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" In unison Ratchet, Bumble bee and Optimus shouted that very statement. Needless to say the remaining bots were shocked to hear Optimus object so strongly to such a suggestion.

"I have a better solution, I will speak with Rung and Kevin Wolfbane to see how to handle this situation but I believe spending a few sessions with Rung will be the most affective. In the mean time Kevin Wolfbane, his daughter and I will keep a close eye on her and so will Bumble bee." Said Optimus in a very firm tone.

"Besides Magnus S4 has a two month old nursing infant who isn't weened yet." Said Ratchet, only to receive four confused stares from Chromedome, Red Alert, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus. He sighed hard and turned to the bots ready to explain the term.

"As you all know she gave birth to a Femme two months ago, well in that time her infant needs her constant attention. Those lumps on her chests are more then just eye candy for attracting a mate they serve a very important purpose."

Ratchet went through the process of explaining the term "breast feeding" both receiving two disgusted looks from Magnus and Red alert, an immature snicker from Rodimus but Chromedome was listening rather interested while Optimus and Bumble bee already knowing sat and listens quietly. He then finished with a lecture on why you never separate a nursing baby from its mother, and how it would have repercussions.

"Hey question here, about this Kevin Wolfbane guy. Why do we need to talk to him, can't we just send her to Rung?" Asked Chromedome.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Kevin Wolfbane may know why S4 exhibited such behavior and can plan the best course of treatment that Rung can follow." Said Optimus.

"Besides S4 trusts Kevin just a little more then Rung, plus with Kevin's help Rung can be steered away from going into places he shouldn't." Said Bumble bee.

With that the meeting was adjourned, Chromedome was walking to meet up with Rewind when he was pulled to the side by Prowl saying that he was needed in Ultra Magnus's office with him. Though he didn't like it he followed knowing if he didn't he'd get nothing but pit for it.

"Good your here." Said Magnus seeing the two bots walk in.

"So why am I here?" Asked Chromedome in a rather annoyed tone.

"You know Prowl and I respect Optimus with every ounce of our beings right?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"Who doesn't?" Said Chromedome crossing his arms.

"Well though we respect him we think that his decision with Ms. Fortune isn't...quite up to par to put it lightly." Said Prowl.

"If your thinking of putting her in a padded cell that's not your call to make-"

"No we should find out what caused her to go crazy and Rung might trigger something and she goes crazy again, Magnus and I know about that little project your working on in that lab of yours the one your planning to do with human subjects." Said Prowl.

"Yeah but I'm not gonna use it on-"

"Think about it Chromedome what if she goes off like that again, she might attack us and Rewind might be one of the victims. We just need to know what triggers it that's all, please for Rewinds sake." Said Ultra Magnus.

Chromedome was going to argue with them but...after thinking about it he couldn't help but think they were right. An maybe this was for the better but deep down he felt as if he was doing something really bad, something wrong. Well what ever it was it had to wait, he accepted the job. Soon he and S4 were in the white room both were quiet.

"I don't blame you Chromedome but what Magnus and Prowl said was pure slag, using Rewind to get to you like that was just wrong." Said S4.

"Yeah I'm starting to realize that I've been had." Said Chromedome with a sigh.

"No...you were just being careful...thinking of his safety that's all. Rewind is precious to you I can tell, listen...can we get out of my mind for a moment I wish to speak to you face to face in reality."

Chromedome chuckled and complied, withdrawing his needle fingers from the machine he stepped down and turned the machine off. It brought S4 out of her trance like state and back to the waking world, sitting up she rubbed her eyes.

"Now...how do I approach in telling-" Chromedome was cut off.

"Chromedome...get Rewind please and upload what you saw into him, I'll get Red alert to call a meeting...it's...it's time I personally told them about my past." Said S4 holding her hands together.

"I'll get Kevin and...see if Rung can come he is going to be needed anyway." Said S4 with a light chuckle.

Chromedome nodded and proceeded to Rewind, after explaining himself to him and getting chewed out he had Rewind upload his memories into himself. S4 found Red alert and convinced him to call a meeting, after which she went to find Kevin. She found him in a room reading a book, she lingered in the door way before walking up to him.

"Kevin?"

"S4 hello how are-...S4 sweetie your face...you look so pale." Said Kevin going up to her.

"Your not sick are you?" He asked feeling her forehead.

"No Kevin no...listen...I...I'm...l'm going to..." S4 struggled to get the words out.

"Do what?" Asked Kevin.

"...I'm going to tell Optimus and some of the others...exactly...what happened to me when Jason died."

Kevin took a step back in shock, it felt like he got the wind knocked out of him. After regaining himself he looked and saw S4 was serious about this, however he was confused on the reasons behind this sudden decision. S4 explained the long story of Chromedomes machine and now he witnessed her brothers death first hand, Kevin sighed hard but...respected S4's choice.

"Get Rung and meet me in the council hall, I'm having everyone meet there."

Kevin nodded and did as requested, at that time everyone was already arriving. Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Rung, Chromedome, Rewind and last to join were Kevin and S4.

"Thank you all for coming...I know your all wondering why you are here." Said S4, she received a pert nod from the bots.

"Well it's come to my attention that many of you are concerned for my mental well being after the recent innocent involving the DJD. I don't blame you for that and...I wish to tell you...well show you exactly what caused it. But lets first have Chromedome speak, he needs to explain a few things."

Giving the floor to Chromedome he began explaining the machine he had been working on, Optimus knew about it but had some slight animosity to it. Chromedome continued on with the function of the machine, when finished he turned to Rewind who was setting up cables to hook up to the bots around them.

"I uploaded what I saw from S4's mind into Rewind...word of warning to you all. I've seen my fair share of deaths...but this is on the top list of things I don't ever want to see ever happen to anyone." Said Chromedome.

Rewind began hooking up the cables to the bots, once hooked up he began to play back everything from the DJD attack, S4's brother Jason and finally...Jason's death. The look on the bots faces was pretty explanatory, accept Optimus who's face was very unreadable. Soon it was over, Red alert ran over to a trash can and vomited. Ratchet simply closed his eyes and held his abdomen trying not to vomit himself. Magnus and Prowl had their hands in their faces, Rung was composing himself. Looking at S4 he was surprised by how she turned out after all that.

"Now...that you all saw what happened to me, I want to let you know something. When dealing with my past you are to consult Kevin, Taylor, or Zeek they know me better then anyone besides Bumble bee...speaking if which I have to go back to see Taylor. She was watching Cho for me and I'm sure she's getting cranky cause mama isn't there." With that S4 left leaving the bots in the room with Kevin.

S4 rubbed her eyes, they stung from holding back her tears. She leaned against the wall and tried to regain herself, taking a few deep breaths she walked back into the room where Taylor was recovering. Cho was whining and wiggling in Taylor's grip, clearly fussing over the absence of her mother.

"I'm back, I see Cho is giving you a hard time." Said S4 picking up her daughter.

"Yeah she was doing ok till Setsuko decided to take her nap then she got board." Said Taylor with a chuckle.

"So what did Chromedome need?" Asked Taylor.

"Oh...I'll tell you later when you have your strength back ok, better yet I'll let Kevin tell you later." Said S4 as she prepared to breast feed her daughter.

Smiling S4 watched her daughter nurse quietly, how beautifully she she mirrored her father. Stroking her head she looked at Taylor who picked up her own daughter who apparently woken up and was pretty cranky, smiling the girls looked at each other knowing just what to do. Taking a deep breath they both began to sing a lullaby...a lullaby they both knew since childhood. A song that they called their own.

"Wandering child of the earth  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more

There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
They will try to to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day

In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith there's a way

Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
Soon you'll finally find your own way"

(song by adrisaurus of youtube, song wanders lullaby)


End file.
